


A Fool and His Money

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Original Work
Genre: Community: madrona_project, F/M, New Renaissance, Original Universe, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marguerite is not happy when the family learns what her brother Thaddeus Left her family after his untimely passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool and His Money

Geoffrey Godard looked up to see the Cromwell family standing in his office doorway. He was not surprised that after waving them in, that Marguerite took control of picking seats for her small family. He sadly shock his head at the sight of her settling herself between her husband and eldest son in front of his desk. She seemed to forget about her youngest son entirely. He wondered when she became such a cold woman. He liked to still think of her as the young woman she was when they were still dating. He knew she would always put more of importance on wealth than he did. She had so many grand plans that revolved around his expected wealth back then. He still remembered when she called him a fool, for charging people what they could afford, and as was often the case taking bartered goods and services for payment. She married William not long after that. He always wished her well, and hoped she was happy. A lost of their friends thought it was odd that not only had they stayed friends but he was the family solicitor. Days like today he wondered if he fooled himself about her true personality even back then.

Marguerite cleared her throat and adjusted her single strand of pearls. Geoffrey was not surprised that even at her brothers will reading she was more concerned about how others would see her and hr family. That would be why William and Junior looked just as prefect. The only one that was not dressed to the nines was Neezer. A rebellious act Geoffrey was sure he would pay for later. There was nothing wrong with how the boy looked, he would have been fine almost anywhere in town. He did look a bit shabby next to other three who were dressed to have tea with Queen by their attire. 

Geoffrey knew she was expecting Thaddeus to leave his estate to Junior. Marguerite always did favor him. She though he hung the moon and the stars. Lisette seemed to agree with her soon to be mother in law.

“Shall we begin?” He asked and waited for her to nod.

“Marguerite, your brother updated his will before he went to Mer. He had acquired a new property and wanted to make sure his will was current.” He shuffled the pages on his desk, stalling before he had to incur her wrath. He knew she would not take the news well.

“Thaddeus left clear instructions, that Marguerite and her family being her only kin would be the only ones to have a valid claim. He has allotted all of his holding and passions both personal and business to be distributed as follows.  
For every time any of my dear sisters family made it a point to be there for me. To call upon me and see how I was doing, without asking for something of me they will get one gold coin. My dear Marguerite and you and William shall receive four golds. Junior will have three coins. The remainder of my estate will go to young Ebeneezer Cromwell. He shall have all I own with the condition that nothing will be spent on anyone in his family. He is not to pay one oink for anyone . Not for the bakery or trip or celebrations. This money is for him to do as he pleases to make him happy. Ebeneezer needs to remember I have known his mother longer than him , and I know she will find a way to make it seem as though she and god forbid Junior should have gotten everything.” Geoffrey paused before continuing,” That being said Neezer I need you to come back later this week and I will have the information you need regarding what you now own.” 

He glanced up and saw the anger building in Marguerite's dark brown eyes. He bet she was wound tighter than her signature bun she sported even today.

“That is not right, everyone knows he should have left the bulk of his estate to Junior. He is getting married soon and will need the nest egg. Besides ,his father and I are going to retire after his wedding and it would have been better for all of us if Thaddeus had done it the right way. I demand you fix this Geoffrey. There is no reason Ebeneezer should have received more than a few coppers. He is lazy child who has never shown any interest in the bakery. He has not even tried to find a suitable wife. That ass of a brother thinks he should re rewarded for that.” Marguerite demanded.

“Marguerite,it was Thaddeus's decision . He could have left it all in a fund to support those huge fish on the coast of Mer he loved so much. I know you are not happy but there is nothing you can do.” He had finally had it with her attitude and couldn't wait for her to leave.

He felt sorry for Neezer at the dark look she gave him. He knew that she would try her best to find a loophole so her darling Junior could steal what was rightfully his brothers. Geoffrey would make sure that did not happen.


End file.
